


Story Ideas

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Work In Progress, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Adding these, a list of my 2nd Tumblr page just for my story ideas I haven't written yet. If you like any let me know.





	1. Chapter 1

**No Pairing Yet**

  * Nori - Helping Nori get out of a room he got locked into, retrieving something under Thorin’s orders. You spot him and distract the Dwarves that enter giving him time to escape.



 

  * Another idea (Random Dwarf Courting) - Sending your favorite dwarf some of their favorite things, but you’re not super wealthy and have to work a lot and large gifts are really obvious to be carrying around, so you just leave them some of their favorite things. And their bonding or courting season is coming up so they’re being just pummeled with gifts from possible suitors, and the only ones out of the mountains of gold and jewels and weapons and armor are the small handwritten letters with small handcrafted trinkets from the only person who really understands what they really need or want to get through their hectic days and so begins their search to find them…



 

  * The Book Idea - The book idea



Soulmates given books linking to each other’s minds and dreams

The book can never be gotten rid of, stolen or destroyed and it never fills up.

You can draw or write in then to affect their dreams, or if you sleep at the same time you can even interact in your dreams

You can mentally speak, though in our world it seems more like our conscience that little voice in your head trying to point you down the right roads

Through your life time in our world and middle earth are drastically different so you share a birthday with your One, time warps so you age at the same time.

When you meet you have to spend a year together no matter what you have no choice in the matter

..

Thranduil tried his best to get you to stay safe, starts writing a small story to influence you to go home but when he tries to write the word home he realizes you have no real home and the house you sneak out of is the most dangerous place you could possibly be.

Holding you sometimes when you’ve cried yourself to sleep and heals you through your dream link.

He drinks to pass out so he can dream with you

Starts writing stories to help you through your nights fending off your bad dreams, trains you while you sleep

Thranduil pulling every favor he can to get Gandalf to bring you to his world so he can keep you safe.

..

Thorin/Dwalin

Both train you in your dreams along with snuggling after you’ve had a really bad day.

Always try to use their authoritative voices to try and order or scare you into doing something the safer way even though they would choose the same decision you do. Ex. This authoritative voice of doom rings out in your mind before a bad decision, though all it does is make you laugh and do it anyway.

Teaching you their language and heritage.

Writing out sheet music for you, songs they’ve written for you along with small poems and some decent to terribly drawn sketches of what they want to share with you.

-opt. They keep leaving you when you’re asleep but your bedroll with you curled up along the way keeps showing up at their next stop, or you wake up and walk along the path before you until you’re teleported to their next stop, after the first time when you cried after them trying to abandon you they never did it again. - fights ensued against the perpetrator and you stopped speaking to them for a week until they somehow regained your forgiveness.

…

You keep trying to get rid of the book, even throwing it from a moving train only to have it fall literally back in your lap when you sit back down.

You eventually give in and start doodling and writing random notes before using it as a semi diary.

Drawing cartoons where you are the hero going to same the Pompous Prince in distress.

Writing fan fiction about your fave middle earth characters, their reaction when their dreams turn into some of our smuttiest of fluffiest stories.

The dwarf of our choosing keeps stealing your snacks when you make it to middle earth, so you use the book to warn them against it in the future, they wake up knowing you know that they’re your One.

  * One more day- Canadian tenors – singing on mt doom - One more day- Canadian tenors



Singing it as you sit on the exploding mt doom alone that’s how they know you’re still alive

  * Bus accident – wake up/fall asleep transport between hospital/ME - Falling asleep in real world waking up in middle earth vise versus after getting hit by a bus



 

  * Possible fallen to ME story.stealing erebor - Possible fallen to ME story.



The Dwarves fled Erebor you wake up after being knocked out from the fleeing and kill Smaug after he falls asleep, you live alone until the Dwarves return rebuilding Dale and Erebor and enforcing them so no one can enter. You can’t remember who you are, only your nickname and you just assume because you’re in dark blue that you’re from the royal family. Turns out you’re an imprissoned Elf they had locked up for being suspicious in their lands at mind sick thrors order that was released when the dragon attacked by a sympathetic guard - nori.

And adding reactions of the Company when they finally return to see that Dale is inhabited again and food carts are being taken from the greenhouse in Erebor to be sold for you in Dale.

Then they’re asking Dain if he knew and he’s all I thought you knew!! Or better if he just takes your letters to his kingdom as pranks from Mirkwood Elves.

  * Baby sitting Bomburs 14 children. - Fallen to earth, don’t speak Khuzdul very well.



No one ever wants to babysit them, no one but their parents can get them in line.

You don’t even try to control them just get back to your playing. Eventually you teach them the entire LoR soundtrack.

 

  * Pictures - Inventing the camera. Box one not the flash one.



And revealing said invention to the Company.

 

  * 3 positions idea



Teaching the Dwarves the improv game where one has to be sitting, one standing and another laying down. You give them the scenes and watch the chaos ensue trying to continue the scene and select positions simultaneously.

 

  * Bunny babies



Everyone in the company is happy to hear the Hobbitess in their midst is pregnant, at least until Bilbo fills them in that Hobbit pregnancies are really like bunnies, barely three months and there they are. Smiles drop and mountains fill with screams and a frenzy to get everything prepped in time.

Even funnier if one of the Elves pair with a hobbit. Four thousand year old elves screaming for their lives trying to remember everything babies require. Giants hoards of offering are brought to the couple as the Elves all form exhausted heaps when the list is finally met. At least until someone realizes they forgot towels and blankets. Eyes shoot up and everyone races in different directions looking for them until the couple say, “Oh no, they’re here behind the pillows and, cannon? Who the hell brought us a cannon?”

 

 

##  **Harry Potter Fics**

Mamma Minerva - <https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877187388/mamma-minerva>

Death Eaters – Fighting Fair - <https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877203098/death-eaters-fighting-fair>

Reflecting Two Unforgivable Curses - <https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877215508/reflecting-two-unforgivable-curses>

[Ducks Galore](https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877236003/ducks-galore) - <https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877236003/ducks-galore>

[Weasley Twins](https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877294793/weasley-twins) - <https://gusgus48.tumblr.com/post/166877294793/weasley-twins>


	2. Mirkwood idea2 Little Leggy

You’re found wandering through Mirkwood with your school bags. You get sent to the dungeons as they search your belongings. You’re brought before the King and he orders you to translate your books for him, reading them aloud to him. Right after Thranduil becomes King, Legolas is still a small child.

“They’re just stories for my major.”

“And just where is this major of yours? Wandering through my borders as well?!”

“No, it’s, not a person it’s a degree you study for. They’re just stories.”

He crosses his leg over the other lounging back in his Throne with a smirk, “Then read me a story.”

Legolas gives you a small smile as he slides over to you Jane Austen’s collective works box set, starting with Sense and Sensibility, slowly he gets hooked and between his random questions he and the elves around you listen intently to your incredible stories.

Each night he’d send for you to be brought to his rooms to read to him as he lounges. One night your back starts aching from the bench he has for you to sit on, when he sits up to answer a knock at the door he sees you laying on your back at the foot of his bed with the book held above your face and one of your legs resting on your other leg as it’s propped up.

He keeps asking before you pick up where you left off if the two main charachters end up together. Soon enough you work through your 50 classic novels so he makes you write outother stories you’d read to read to him. Photographic memory, as a nervous habit you rewrite copies of your favorite stories.

.

In the days Legolas asks if you know any children’s stories, you start writing out all of the ones ou can remember. You get royal nanny added to your daily tasks, caring for the young princling.

Making a fort for Legolas. Thranduil walks into his room seeing the large tent you’d built and stuffed with pillows from all the empty royal wing rooms with a sign that says ‘No Kings allowed’ after he had been harsh to Legolas that day.

Thranduil tried to enter and you say, “Read the sign.”

He pokes his head in, “You cannot bar me from any inch of my kingdom!”

You gently poke his forehead and push his face back poking yours through, “Remember King Thranduil, no one is above the laws of the Kingdom, no matter how small, not even the King. But you’re welcome inside once you remove your crown.” He glares at you, “Or stay and listen to the story from out here.”

Giving him a large smile then going back inside forcing a sigh from him before he removes his crown setting it on the desk nearby before walking In to see Celeborn and his three grandchildren inside beside Elrond whose sipping tea from a small cup coated in sloppily painted flowers, a gift from Arwen for his birthday, while wearing his circlet.

Thranduil looks at Elrond and says, “He has to remove his circlet as well!”

You smirk at him as Elrond calmly states, “I’m not a King.” Before taking another sip of his tea then smiled at Arwen as she filled his cup again.

You grab your book as the children settle back into their spots, “Alright, who’s ready to learn what happens when You Give A Moose A Muffin?” They all nod their heads and you giggle glancing at Thranduil becoming Legolas’ pillow as you opened the book.


	3. Please

Dreamed about this - will expand on it later…mobile doesn’t let me make drafts for some reason…

Mid argument the Elf King did all he could to get answers from the stubborn Dwarf. Just as he’d pulled back to release them to the dungeons he noticed the object moving behind Thorin’s head was a raised hand. Quietly it swayed back an forth behind the other stoic Dwarves. Stepping closer he raised a brow spotting the short woman behind the group flashing him a kind smile and asking, “I know you’re about to send us to the dungeons but could I use the bathroom first? Please?” With a wordless hand gesture a guard led her away and the Dwarves in the opposite direction towards a waiting room. When you were finished you were led back again and a second round of questioning began proving a tad more fruitful than working with the Dwarves.


	4. Ribs

Idea for a Modern Thranduil story.

You meet in a bar, but you live nearby, run into each other in the store all the time. He gets trashed after a terrible day at work or something and you know the owner, offer to drive him home. He refuses to let you walk home alone. 

Backstory - he’s in a bet to not eat meat for three months from a few of his friends at their irritation at him not being a vegetarian like them.

Flash forward to the morning after, he wakes up butt naked with a sore jaw, rolling over to see you in his favorite shirt, *Confused heart eyes moment*

Sitting up he can’t remember the night before and smiles as you set the tray of food on his lap and said, “You didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

Eyeing the oatmeal and scrambled eggs paired with a fruit hangover smoothie you’d made him you replied, “I know. And don’t worry, i stuck to soft foods to give your jaw a break.”

His eyes met yours in shock as he asked, “How did you know about my jaw?”

Smirking back at him you realized he’d forgotten already answering, “From the hours between my thighs of course.” Blinking through his brow twitching you giggled sliding the smoothie closer to him, “I’m joking. My friends own the bar, I drove you home, you refused to let me walk home and we split the rib madness platter from Jett’s smoke hut down the block.”

Rubbing his face through a groan he mumbled, “I ate meat…”

“You suggested the ribs.”

His hands lowered and his eyes met yours as he said, “I’m in a bet to not eat meat.” Dropping back against his pillows he sighed again, “They’ll know, they always know…”

Giggling softly you stood as his dryer buzzed, “Should be my clothes.”

Propping up on his elbows he asked, “What happened to your clothes?” Smirking back at him you giggled softly, “I think I just might keep that to myself. Along with the rest of our wild night.”


	5. Boromir Idea

Fumbling to get a wad of spider webs from your knotted hair a clear snapping of an arrow shaft was heard at your Ancient Elven muttering of, “Boromir would never treat me in this way.”

The Dwarves all look at the Elves circling them as the blonde that slid his broken arrow back in his quiver issued a hushed order in Silvan. Within a blink the Elves we’re smiling and gently aiding the Dwarves, Bilbo and you to straighten your layers as the webbing was cast away before leading you into the castle as Thorin scooted to your side and asked in hushed Khuzdul, “What did you say?”

Your eyes met his as you shrugged, truly lost for knowledge at what you’d said having those words spew out as a habit from your former life and normally having no effect on any but a few Elves in Rivendell and now this group but with no clue as to how it effected them so deeply. Truly just mumbling to yourself in irritation in your mother tongue that just so happens to be one of the oldest forms of Elven in this world leaving your company mainly clueless for their meaning, only having Gandalf to assure them they were of no insult to the Company just common phrases of irritation from your world.

.

Once inside the smiling King stood with arms crossed behind his back before he landed his eyes especially on you at having been informed mentally by his Son at what you’d said. “King Thorin, what fate, just a few hours before our annual Feast of Starlight! Our best table is being decorated for you and your Company. You must be starving!” He motioned the stunned Dwarf King to lead his stunned kin towards the bathhouse the Elven Prince led them to. Along the way the King had joined your side with a soft smile asking in Ancient Elvish, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I am King Thranduil.”

You flashed him a quick smile, “Jaqi Pear.”

His head nodded as he paused at your side blocking your path to say, “Segregated bathhouses. Yours is over here.” You nodded and filled him after translating for the group, he paused at the open door to say, “I do hope you enjoy your bath and your stay. We are all eager to get to know our new guests when they do stumble into our lands.”

Holding his smile until you entered the bathhouse and he stormed his way back to his throne room where Legolas met him clearly hearing him muttering, “I will be damned if anyone believes the child of that spoiled, arrogant, horses a-..” he inhaled and met his Son’s eye, “Anything she wants she gets, I will aid that Dwarf I’m returning home if I have to! Ugh!!” His hands clenched then released before he exhaled and rolled his shoulders back to correct his posture before smoothing back his hair again over his back. He shot a confident smile at his Son, “We will show her which of our two lands is the most comforting to guests. Clearly she has been misinformed.” Stirring a matching smile on his Son’s face as they parted to see to your rooms and the dinner for after your bath.

.

All through the small meal the Dwarves caught the pair paying extra attention to yourself learning all they could about you, a habit that flowed through the celebration after your short nap. With the night ending with you snuggled up across the foot of his bed under one of his furs as he draped across his pile of pillows at the head from your long night of going through his giant library on some of his favorites.

Then a couple days later after your recovery from the celebration they and a small force of Elves joined you for the trek to the mountain.

But once it was claimed the game seemed to end with him as the clear victor but his attention to you never lulled.

.

When it came time for Thorin’s coronation you were settled at the Elf King’s side as the officials from Gondor were ushered in to greet the new King, gaining more than a few sneers from the Elves aimed at the smug grin on the Son of the Steward’s face.

Through the day more than a few back handed comments were traded between him and the Elven King about your treatment with Thranduil claiming full victory when Denethor could not even remember you, earning a confused look from his Sons at their part in this as the Elven Prince led you away saying, “See Naneth, truly not worth the compliments you had paid. Now let’s find our places and you something to eat.”

You go with him softly whispering, “Naneth?” To yourself.

.

Later on Boromir manages to find you later to ask for an explanation and laughs when he hears it only replying, “Well, at least pay me the compliment of considering naming one of your future children after me. It’ll drive him crazy.” Firing a discreet wink at you before Thranduil walked to your side holding his arm around your back and leading you back to your seats for the beginning of the celebration as Boromir motioned to your gifted ring on your finger from the King as you faced forward and felt it all click into place.


	6. Durins - Soccer/Rugby AU

Info

-You are in foster care w/ Frodo, (your baby brother)

Accepted to yale (Shire) at 14, 4 jobs to put the boys through school - off season you’re a vet.

Foster parents die, you get emancipated to get custody of Frodo

\- Uncle Bilbo is a professor in a college in the Erebor

-gamgees are rich they travel a lot and pay you to watch Sam(Cousin) and their house. Sam’s father was abusive you force him to leave, his Mother chooses to remain with her husband, you get them to sign over custody.

Merry and Pippen (Cousins)are added to the mix when their parents who also travel learn you’re watching Sam for them.

The boys teachers don’t like that the boys are so advanced under your tutoring so you get them into a better school.

Durins play on a pro rugby team (Erebor)

Soccer not very big in Shire, HUGE in Erebor - same with Rugby

Start

Ori takes pictures of you working out, you get job as fitness model(possibly). You play soccer in college, later get spot on Erebor semipro team.

Ori makes fan site about you, gets beaten up by his dorm mate, you let him move in with you/boys

Ori, Thorin’s cousin becomes your best friend, he send them tapes about you, they post them, you’re huge in Erebor, you/boys are huge fans of theirs, he gifts you signed/un signed jerseys/posters

Boys find out through one of his skype calls that he’s one of ‘those durins’

Thorin skype calls one day while Ori’s out studying. you talk/trade info.

Ori gets a job at an online magazine, has to get an interview for his first assignment, asks if he can do it on you, you never do interviews, your fan base grows. 

Middle/End

Durins visit once while you’re in your next to last year of college for random game/interviews possibly, stay with you, you kiss possibly.

Come home from the boys school after yelling at their teachers again for trying to hold them back from learning outside of school. Walk into the living room and drop onto the couch landing in Thorin’s lap not noticing he was there before, he chuckles saying you can use him as a pillow, asks why you’re so mad.

Ori gifts you tickets for the Durin’s championship game, you post about it online, camera crews are waiting and the semi pro teams are all inviting you to visit their facilities.

When you finish college you interview for vet jobs in Erebor just in case you don’t make the teams so you can care for the boys.


	7. fili racecar driver

Fili sees you at a convention you helped set up. You quit after your boss tries to grab you. You spend a few days in the hotel to avoid him and everyone else that knows where you live, Fili’s in town for a race.

You also write books/book editor, he assumes you’re a reporter when he sees you constantly writing in a notebook.

Your neighbor in your apartment building is Kili, his brother, he glances into your apartment thinking you’ve been robbed, you tell him you have what you need.


	8. Crush Comics

Drawing comics for your website, you absentmindedly sketch Thranduil/Thorin, celebrities, or possibly neighbors or nearby daily spotted crush, start to make comics on scenarios about meeting them.


	9. Durins Hockey Au

Erebor ravens - Durins Hockey team.

Your fraternal twin brother Eomer joins the team.

you played college hockey together, you’re one of the best female players, join a minors team when he gets signed to majors. You also are a pairs figure skater with Theodred, olympics for both possibly.

The Durins are huge fans of your hockey skills you come out to support eomer in his first game, show up soaking wet from the rain, barely on time. Thorin without thinking skates over to throw a towel and his jersey after jerking it off and tossing it over the glass wall at you. You know it’s part of his superstition so you pull off your lucky necklace and toss it over to him to borrow, eomer helps him put it on properly before he puts on his spare jersey. He says you have to sleep in the jersey for three nights before giving it back without washing it for the luck to work. They win the game and he scores record number of goals when he wears your broken in jersey, asks if you would keep up the tradition. Starts to fall for you.

months later..

Your first day you make the team smoothies and breakfast, waking them up with the smoothies and strips of bacon on top of the glasses. Normally they make Eomer make them but he let you stay in his room when yours wasn’t ready so you made them sharing a bed with him/Theodred. Joined suite with three bedrooms and a shared kitchen.

Thorin doesn’t get a good look at you as you leave after waking him leaving said smoothie, “Rookie (Eomer), what did I say about bringing women back to the room?” He tries the smoothie and smells the breakfast, “Never mind, she can visit whenever.”

You and theodred travel with the ravens for a part of their travels, your games are first then theirs, the team stays for your skating competitions also.

They go to support you at skate comp, another skater comes after you, they hit you you slam your chin/mouth into the wall, splitting your lip, scraping your hip(left), the entire team that the skaters responsible for the action are disqualified, theodred gets 2 large cuts on his back from the other skaters skates. you win, after in your hotel room the team comes to visit you.

Eomer, “Alright, now don’t all tackle each other to make out with her, she’s a bit sore.” they all chuckle. (your lip is swollen with a bruise along your jaw.)

You get a followup mri the next day, have to stay up, the Durins keep you company.

Thorin checks on your bruises changing your heating pad/icepack, “Mmm, sexy.” making you giggle and roll your eyes as he laughs.

everyone think you’re Eomer’s gf/wife, in tabloids/kiss cam, he gets into trouble for kissing a woman he met at a bar,

“What about _?”

“What about her?”

“You’re together aren’t you?”

He laughs, “She’s my twin sister!” The team is shocked including Thorin whose been growing close to you, you’ve been flirting but you think he’s not interested, possibly rushes back to your room and pulls you into a passionate kiss.


	10. Fave band member loves your fan videos of their songs, searches for you

You’re in love with a band/singer always listening/singing to their music. You’re the huardian of your younger sibling.

What you don’t know is your younger sibling has a blog filled with videos of you dancing and singing to their music while you do your chores or cook or take care of them, and your videos are one of the few things to get the band/singer hopeful about continuing with the struggles of their jobs. Triggering their quest to try and figure out who you are.

Added twist of your voice is the only one they want for a new duet they’d written.


	11. Thorin x reader in highschool

you dont speak, related to a popular girl, keep turning down each guy that asks you because theyre not thorin,

moving out of your cousins mansion because the popular guys are always over and trying to force their way into your room, going to stay with your other uncle in a small house

you ask Thorin if he’s going to the dance he says not a chance

you stay home he hears the next day you didnt go, figuring out that you didn’t go because you wanted to go with him, he asks you to a movie - dating


	12. Thranduil Soulmate

When you are born you have no feeling and no hearing and no heart beat. You can feel pain and temperature but have no sense of touch after. When you meet your soulmate you start to feel when you are around them, but you cannot hear until you are close to them. There are hearing aids for the people who cannot hear so they can communicate, they can only hear speech, nothing else. There are attachments so you can see the notes out speak on and what notes you are playing. And attachments so deaf people can listen to music but they are expensive.

…

You are 3 when you are sent to foster care, when you are 11 you end up at theodens house. You never got an ear piece after you grew out of your old one so you taught yourself to read lips and to talk so well that people don’t think you’re deaf. he raises you, teaches you how to play music, gets you your first ear piece. Shows you how to use the voice box that shows what notes you speak and sing at. You play instruments at his resteraunt after school. You have an attachment that people can type in their requests and it shows you the notes to play. You like to play without your ear piece. You get accepted into a music school, but you are the only deaf one. Everyone is shocked that you can sing. You end up popular and also teach young deaf kids to play as well. You also have a job at a library.

Thranduil grows up in a broken home he works his way onto a news anchor spot, when they hired him they didn’t know he was deaf. You and thranduil both don’t like to wear your ear pieces outside work, preferring the silence and you can both communicate well enough without them.

Thranduil saves your life pulling you out of a car wreck and cuddles with you in the hospital after, keeping you company for a few days until you get sent to another hospital near your uncle. He can feel his heart start to beat, the hospital sees your hearing aids and notice your heart beats when he is near you and lets him stay, and starts to hear when he’s around you. You slip your name and email into his phone while he sleeps, he doesn’t find it until he runs into you again years later. He goes to add in your info and his phone says it’s already a contact in his phone.

A few years later you brush past him on the street, he feels the fabric of your dress, and his heart beats again, the first time he’s felt in years. He turns to find you but he gets forced away from you by the crowd. The next week in a small bakery you sent him a muffin with a note on the back of a picture of you that you’ve carried for years, thank you for saving my life. And leave your email.

After a few months of texting and emailing he’s going to a doctors appointment and he hears faint sound of your heels clicking echoing around him when you enter the elevator your hearts beat again and he hears your phone chime, you both turn and smile at eachother.


	13. radio

Thinking of merging this with one of my other ideas for a modern AU story.

Working on the radio, early morning talk show.

You randomly get asked to fill in one day you start telling stories about imagined chances of meeting your favorite band and a dream you had the night before about them.

They’re listening as they rode on their bus to their next concert. You sign off talking about a pen pal you’ve had since childhood,

Bofur, “So If you had to guess what’s karuke like?”

“Um, well he’s a dwarf so obnoxiously tall comes to mind.”

“So you prefer Dwarves then?”

“Well ya, I mean the few guys I’ve dated were Dwarves.”

Bofur, “For the record by her ears our very own miss pen pal is an Elleth.”

You giggle, “Oh that will do wonders for my anonymity. Oh we’re nearly out of time. And Karuke if you’re out there I am just dying to know how your chocolate soufflé turned out.”

You end up in charge of the show, Bofur and Bifur also sit in with you, with Ori as an intern for the station that got stuck with your shift over the more popular hours later in the day.

Turns out one of the members of your favorite band is karuke. They keep trying to get a spot on your show but the station only lets guests of their status come on in the later shows.


	14. Who’s the daddy?

Modern au

Being best friends with Frerin and Thorin growing up, his family keeps trying to separate you three because of your presumed low status due to your guardian as your Father is away oversees.

After a drunken night you end up having a threesome.

Durins send their sons in opposite directions, Thorin in the Blue Mountains And Frerin in the Iron Mountains.

You find out you’re pg and call Thorin after Frerin gets sent off to a battle. He flies straight out and seeing that Frerin won’t be back for years he helps you pack and moves you to the Blue Mountains with him in the Military Housing after you have a quickie wedding. He cuts off his family soon taking his Uncle Frerin’s place, after he wishes to retire, as King of the Blue Mountains. Contact and trade with Erebor past military support is cut off. The younger Durins join Thorin when his Nephews crashes your wedding and spread the word avoiding the disapproving elders.

Frerin’s funeral is when the Durins find out they’ve missed their grandchildren’s lives.

I’m thinking 1 boy 3 girls and a medical emergency brings an answer from their blood types.


	15. Muse

Being one of the Durin/Greenleaf’s Muse and unwillingly their work on you gets put in a show casting you into the spotlight. I’m guessing you’re neighbors or you live close by so they can see you often. I’m thinking they were sick or had to go out of town and their assistant/Agent/whatever dropped by their place and grabbed the wrong set of work.

Not sure on who the pairing is or the ending, either happy together forever or it ends terribly with you shoving them away.


	16. Storm

Being on a tv show, Durins are your film crew/ one of them is the host, possibly. You get taken to a town/event, there’s a storm and you get stranded with them spending the weekend with them, possibly their family.

…

Or possibly it’s your show and you go to interview them possibly, notoriously hates talking to the press. Turns out you’re life’s in a rough patch and you get fired when a storm strands you in their home town for the weekend, they only realize it when your show comes on (Secret huge fans of yours) with some other woman in a whole new format. Fuming mad they hunt you down in their town and give you a full exclusive about them and their reclusive kin. (Long line of whatever they are.) 

Possibly they keep trying to fight their feelings for you knowing it’s just a job to you.

You go home and send them the tapes back refusing to use them to get back with the company when they insult you further and you’re offered a better job/pay on another network. They go to visit you, open to ideas on the ending.

…

Open

Pairing, visit town - stuck, romance/feud growing, back home, possible ending.


	17. Here comes the bride

(Hobbit Character) works at a Bridal shop, you run an allied shoe company and get flirted with constantly until you show up for a bridal gown fitting, taking the place of your identical Sister who had to go out of town. 

It all bubbles up until the Character in question wakes you one night shortly before the wedding pounding on your door. Possible variety of endings.


	18. Writer

Being A Durin/Greenleaf’s favorite author/neighbor/face they see daily. You’re in the middle of your next book and they all try to wriggle secrets out of you. They also end up loving your new book you’re writing as their favorite series ends.

…

First option I’m thinking of, Dwalin loving your romance novels he only stumbled onto after taking Dis to one of her obgyn appointments. Stumbles onto the knowledge when he overhears a cashier reading your name with a smirk checking your id when you buy alcohol. Normally avoids all contact with people. Claims the seat across from you in the coffee shop the following day to comment and praise your books without even asking for your permission. Thinking it starts casual, just friends and he stupidly stumbles into admitting he’d been in love with you since you first met after he reads your new draft for your new series.

…

Any other pairings, genre’s of books, and outcome of the relationship are welcome.


	19. Challenge

One of the Hobbit characters drunkenly finds you in the library after he wakes up from passing out there after getting lost on his way to his room. He drapes over you and finally had the courage to ask you if he can court you. You tell him that you’ll accept if he manages to read and write out reports on all the books in an entire section of books, but the catch is he has to guess which is your favorite section.

You’re already in a bet with your Cousin to see who could read and write reports on each of the books in the library. 

A few years pass and your knowledge in the vast number of books places you as the King’s personal aid, helping him on nearly all of his cases and treaties. You fully expect that the Character ( Your unrequited Love ) had completely forgotten until one day they invite you to a supposed surprise party for another Character. You show up and it’s just you two and a mountain of books, he apologizes for taking so long but a few of your new trade agreements brought a larger selection of books he had to go through.

Possible it could be a group of drunken characters all trying with nearly all giving up.


	20. Field trip buddies

Being assigned to chaperone a field trip with one of the Durins, they’re seen as gruff and rude until you are on the trip and they melt around the kids. They chaperone often and it turns out your Sister/niece is their favorite.


	21. Support Idea

You just got a set of good news (Promotion, shop is finally opening, role you wanted, new client/buyer/investor, etc.) And you don’t have a large number of friends/family nearby and you’re really eager to share your news. So the guy that you usually end up in a mutually silent sharing of a bench on the subway or a booth in a cafe or something ends up being your hopeful good news buddy. (He always is in a hat, likes to switch it up, i’m thinking possible hat collection)

You’ve never spoken, you’re mainly quiet, rarely say more than a few words (i.e if one of you dropped/forgot something.)

That day you sit down by them happily and instantly happily offer, “I know we don’t ever talk but I have a proposition for you for our daily ten minute run in.”

Their heads look up an they close their book speaking in a rough voice, “I’m listening.”

“Alright, I got the best news ever and all my relatives/friends live halfway across the planet right now, and as desperate as this sounds I need to spill it to someone, so i’ll buy your drink/breakfast if you pretend to be excited for me.”

Their hands fold on top of their book and they nod, “Alright.”

You get swept up in your story and don’t even realize the guy that’s grinning at you widely through your animated story before you pass him the cash after stealing a flash of a side hug with a thanks before he can say more than a typical congratulations after playing up your excitement through your story by animatedly following along.

Turns out said guy (your fave actor/character) has been trying to get the nerve to speak with you for some time. (Due to his fame or simply awkwardness or whatever reason.) So each day through your adjusting he asks for you to fill him in on how your day is going. Growing closer to you without sharing much about himself.

…

If it’s a celeb one day you finally get a look at him when he takes off his disguise when he offers you help with shopping or an errand or something, your eyes grow and you can’t help but say, “HS, you’re _.” They keep sending more and more time with you, easing you into their work lifestyle until they are sure you’re comfortable with it and they share their feelings.


	22. Mr Fabulous

It’s your best friend’s birthday and you’re new to town so on your latest trip out with them you find yourself in the front row at the biggest wrestling show of the year. A few minutes in however you are in for the shock of your life when you find out your stern and stoically chiseled neighbor, who you gush to about your shared love of something adorably dorky, (i.e. penguins/otters/koalas/small cuddly animals) and countless movies and shows, is the biggest star of the show and up for the biggest trophy of the evening. 

Seconds in the ring in his usual circle to rile up the crowd his eyes fall on a familiar face, and against his petrified urge to flee he holds his confident smirk and brings you into his habitual position of support, boa/coat holder at ringside, with a trip back stage after the matches. Normally the spot’s claimed by one of the wrestler’s daughters or women crew members willing to fill in for the few minutes of air time.

Possibly date/happy ending after.


	23. Convenience idea

Marriage of convenience with Thranduil/ modern au.

You’re younger and he marries you to keep you from being married off to an obviously abusive man your abusive parents had picked for you. You were legolas’ best friend in school he kept helping you sneak into his room each night to keep you safe. Thranduil finds out your last year in school, realizes he cares for you more than a parent figure.

About a year in he wants to surprise you by having your poems put into a full book, found a company eager to sell them, they’ve been searching for the author to one you posted anonymously in a contest of theirs. A large stash of unsent love letters about thranduil are uncovered revealing your long time suppression of your true feelings believing it was just him trying to keep you safe, nothing more.

Legolas confirms it and gives even more proof.

You come home from work to a living room filled with flowers with your nerviously smiling husband in the center of it all with a small velvet box containing a gift he’d been dying to give you.


	24. Random cologne idea

I’ll work on this later when I’m not dozing off

…

Locked in yet another glaring battle with the devilishly blue eyed Dwarf across the now empty meeting table you inhaled and sharply rose as he stood mumbling, “Let’s Just get this over with.” Rolling your eyes you walked around the table joining him for the walk to his office, pausing only at the door he opened for you his scowl deepened at the wafting of your natural apple scent mingled with a vanilla cinnamon concoction, a clearly male cologne from a very expensive brand coating your skin under your silk blouse.

Holding yet another growl back at his clear loss at his chance to you he released the door once he’d passed through it and led the way. Remembering a few months prior when he’d been one day from gaining your phone number only to come back rating to ask you only to freeze at the scent coating you and marking you as clearly taken. Each day since you seemed to be at odds, one comment or critique after another. He took his seat as you took yours eyeing the clear row of supplies he’d always set out in your usual fashion he seemed to keep in full order for your random joint assignments.

 

…

In rain man follows you to Thorin’s place he lets you in and stay the night. Joke about you being the tallest female in your line.

 

You are found by Dis crying, she takes the bottle from you and promises to bring it back the following day due to it’s being your daily piece of your brother you had left of him.

You go to drop off a stack of files to Thorin, makes a comment about your notes only to hug you tightly as you cried. Dis tells him later who you were crying for.


	25. Legolas/Bard Ideas

## X Legolas

  * Durin’s Daughter - Being Durin’s daughter returned to Middle Earth. Half Elf half Dwarf, Durin’s Wife is an Elf waiting for you both to return again. Gandalf found you washed up in a river, takes you to BagEnd, asks if Bilbo will allow you to stay with him for a few days.



The Company arrives you walk over to greet you, accepts your hand and locks his eyes on yours, dazzlingly brighter blue than his with seven glowing sparkles in your eyes, his face goes blank in shock, nearly whispers, “Thorin.”

You give him a large smile, “Durin.” His eyebrows raise as all the Dwarves’ mouths open, “Not that Durin, short for Durinda, names after my Dad. Common name where I’m from.”

His eyes squint slightly and the Dwarves are unwilling to accept you aren’t actually his daughter returned to them.

…

In Rivendell Elrond, Celeborn, Legolas and Thranduil are all there for the White Council meeting, the Elders are shocked to see you, recognize you right away, Legolas spends the month getting to know you.

…

After the battle at Erebor when you’re healing you start to remember your past lives, you’ve died each time Durin has. You leave unable to deal with anyone else and head for Moria alone, you end up reclaiming it and Legolas chases after you when he discovered you’re missing. Glorfindel is staying in Lothlorien and after the Elves there learn you’ve reclaimed the Dwarven City he goes to speak with you knowing that you’d probably been having a hard time with your return again. You make a stop at Mirramir finding your Father’s crown rising to the surface for you.

  * 1/2 elf - rohan x Boromir/Legolas - being ½ elf/man living in Rohan after being abandoned as a child. Having to pretend to be a boy and learn to fight through battles, you grow to protect the men of Rohan still pretending to be a man in battle but a woman at home. If you hadn’t been raised as a boy you would have been sold to a brothel.



you are counted as 2nd to the Royal Family.

Boromir fights with you in battle learning you are a woman along the trip back home, though he fell for you as a man.

You meet Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli near Fangorn forest. Aragorn is listening to the ground and you toss an apple at him, you’re in your full armor, mask and helmet included. You lead them to Fangorn to collect Gandalf then lead the way to Rohan.

On the way back Boromir recognized your mask, tells Gimli that you are the legendary child of Namo, a Maiar, your face is badly scarred and you have horns and says that anyone that flinches when they look at you gets killed.

Legolas hears you laughing as you listen to them and you whisper to Aragorn whose at your side, “I can’t wait until the stories say I have a tail.”

You get to Rohan and remove your helmet and gimli rolls his eyes from the stories that Boromir had been telling, though he believed them to be true, having never seen your face before.

X Bard

  * dressing bard - fixing bard’s clothes everyday, eventually he has a terible day and hates what he’s wearing unless you have smoothed your hands over it and given your approval of his outfit.




	26. Dwalin - Good Morning Idea

Dwalin has a miserable day you only hear about it and you usually have a habit of meeting up after the group dinner to talk about it. Lately you’ve got caught up and missed dinner so you try to sneak into his apartment only to find him already asleep. You usually bring his favorite sweets to your late night talks.

Tonight you’re really deliriously tired so you leave the cookie balanced on the end of his nose after hearing about his extra miserable day on guard. You hear about his retelling of it from his brother at your meeting the following day.

It starts a new habit of you seeing how many you could stack there without it falling over by the morning. Eventually he manages to get your schedules back in sink and you sneak in to find him with a table covered in food, sweets, flowers for a candle lit dinner where he finally admits his feelings and asks to court you after the guys tell him clearly you feel the same about him to bother sneaking into his place every night and lose even more sleep to make his days better.


	27. Thorin Ideas -  Son/Sculptor/Violin

  * Son - Being engaged to a dwarf he cheats on you and impregnates a Dam. You burn your engagement braid and shave the side of your head with his courting beads in it. He does in battle, you hear his now wife is in labor alone, you’re visiting some city she moved to after he died. She does giving birth without any family you take and raise their son, you were an orphan so you refused to let him suffer that.



Jump ahead to the Journey In bagend your son is incredibly well known for his skills and is welcomed in the group where due to your Elf ears they doubt your place in joining them until Ori hears him call you Mother.

Through the journey you share your story after Bilbo informed Oin of your scarred shoulder asking if he had anything to mend it.

Slowly one of the Company steals your heart.

  * Sculptor to the king - possibly blind - being a sculptor, the one to make a bust of each King (all dwarven realms) back to the Days of Durin



Thorin’s turn - he fell for you when he was younger and you had been hired to make a replacement one for Thror who requested one for each of his heirs.

You measure’d Thorin’s face with your fingers, sliding them across his face, Thorin falls asleep while you’e sculpting, apologizes, you say it’s ok he remained stiller than his relatives.

Another set when Erebor is reclaimed.

being able to craft living Mithril statues, make one of a pheonix, Dwarves and Elves all watch you sculpt as it moves before you and speaks to you in an anient language.

  * Violin for Thorin - playing violin while thorin plays the harp to keep him in bed while he heals after botfaX Dwalin/Thorin




	28. Thorin Arranged Marriage

Erebor AU, Smaug doesn’t happen.. Arranged marriage with Thorin

Being one of the first Hobbits the only one left alive. Raised by Stoic, one of the first 7 Dwarf Lords, Thrian has planned an arranged marriage for you and Thorin. You are briefly introduced and married shortly after. In Dwarf tradition you are allowed 10 years to consummate your marriage. Your name is not well known and Thorin is under the impression you are just a regular Hobbit with small feet. Shortly after you show him otherwise.

-        you meet Thorin finds you stunningly attractive, long black curly hair, purple eyes, slightly pointed canine teeth.

-        Ask when his Mother and Grandmother Died.

-        You have a talk bout his knowledge on sex. Hobbits take birth control potions for 3 months after they start being intimate to learn each other and enjoy it before trying for children. Tell him Hobbits are affectionate. “How much have you been taught on intimacy?”

“I know where to…”

“Um, let me start over. Hobbits are known for our, appetites, in bed. Durins are known for their virility and endurance, but hobbits are taught young about positions and proper ways to do things in bed for better enjoyment. If you would like to I could get you a copy of the manual we give them if you’d like.” Thorin nods. Asking how many children he wants, how early he wants to have children. Telling him Hobbits have multiples.

-        Asking him if he wants an obedient wife or someone to help and support him through ruling, he says supportive. His grandmother was like that for his Grandfather.

-        Thorin and his Cousin Dwalin are discussing you in Khuzdul, you overhear them. He didn’t know you were fluent so they are shocked when you burst into laughter at his ridiculous comments, and walk out of the room still laughing as they stand there shocked.

-        You are married within two weeks

-        You are given the room connected to Thorin’s

-        Every time you enter or leave a room you kiss him on the cheek. Him not liking that at first as Dwarves aren’t touchy feely, and asking for one hug a week, he agrees but only privately.

-        Dis starts to try to boss you around. Claiming she is blood and you are merely a guest until Thorin beds you and that your marriage can be broken at any time and you need all the help you can get.

-        You keep all your belongings in your bag, always with you but place some small enchanted plants to grow in your room in the tiny window in the corner of the ceiling of your room. Dis goes in your room and gets rid of them without asking you, along with some notes about replanting them outside, informing you that she will not have clutter in the room.

-         

-         

-        You cook for him several times a day, cooking the food then leaving. It’s Dwarf custom you can’t join the Royal Family until invited, he stil has yet to even though you’re married. At first he won’t eat your food insisting he eats with his family. So he returns to his room seeing the meals you cooked for him, waking to a breakfast he also refuses to eat, you clean up after him.

-        Thorin is gone most of the day so you continue your job in the forge where you work with your Family.

-        Thorin starts bringing court papers his Grandfather had given him to prepare him for being King back home with him. You start to sit by him as he seems like he is having trouble thinking of what to do, he asks for your help. You help him through it as you lean against him. Eventually he gets more used to snuggling with you and even initiating hugs occasionally. Even asked if you’d join him to help him with papers each night, always offering you the space right next to him, eventually pulling you closer using the excuse he didn’t want you to strain your neck while you were helping him.

-        Dwalin visits as you’re cooking for luncheon, looking for Thorin who was out, you offer him food.

Dwalin, “Oh, is Thori not here?”

You, “No, he metioned something about the forges with King Thror to Balin earlier.”

Dwalin is smelling the food you had set on the table, “You can have some if you like, I was just sitting down to luncheon.”

Dwalin, “Luncheon?”

“Hobbits have 7 meals a day.” Dwalin lifts up a small tart and sniffed it, taking a large bite with a quiet moan earning a smile from you, “That’s a strawberry tart. Picked the berries fresh this morning.” Quickly popping the rest in his mouth, grabbing another two before pausing and glancing at you to see if he’d crossed a line. “Help yourself.” Claiming his seat quickly as you placed an empty plate in front of him, grabbing one of everything piling it high and starting his tasting as you filled yours to join him. Sharing a nice conversation until he had to leave to join his Father for a meeting. His face lit up as you handed him a basket filled with several more of the treats, sweet pies, tarts and more savory meat pies including a small tablets to add to water in case he eats too many of the sweets.

Dwalin, “Thank you kindly Mrs Jaqi, my Fater and Brother will enjoy these immensely.”

“I always make plenty, you and your Family are welcome to joins me for luncheon anytime you like.”

Dwalin, “We will be taking you up on that I guarantee you that. Thorin is a very lucky Dwarf to have a wife that can cook like this.” You both smile as he bows at the waist to you carefully cradling the basket before turning and bounding off to his meeting.

…

He enters the small room spotting his Father, Brother, Thorin and Frerin.

Balin, “What has you so happy?” Dwalin smiles larger as he sets down the basket and uncovers it. Balin and Fundin both lean forward smelling the food inside as Thorin and Frerin step closer to the table.

Dwalin, “Just came from a Luncheon with my new Cousin, Mrs Jaqi. She sent me with treats for you all.”

Thorin, “You shared a meal with My Wife?” grumbling slightly as Dwalin furrowed his brows in return challenging his insinuation.

Dwalin, “Went to see you. She made food for herself and offered some to me while I waited for you. Had nearly 8 helpings before she noticed the time and I left to come here. Mrs Jaqi said she always makes extra should you pop back and find yourself hungry. ‘The Hobbit Way’ it seems to make sure everyone is welll fed. Did you know Hobbits have 7 meals a day?”

Thorin, “Hmm.” As he glanced in the basket and inspected the food. “I did not know that about Hobbits, we haven’t discussed that yet. Haven’t even tasted her food yet.”

Fenrir, “What do you mean?”

Thorin, “There’s always food left out for me, but Grandfather always tells me he will continue his discussion on the next meal. Besides, her food is entirely too bright. I don’t know how she makes it but it doesn’t look right. You remember Mother’s meat pies? Those dingy brownish grey pies she used to make, Jaqi made some. Left them out for me, bright brown, not even mentioning the difference in smell, something wrong with that.”

Fenrir, “You mean the goopy, tasteless, dingy meat pies Mother made that always turned into lumpy puddles on our plates?” Thorin nods.

Dwalin reached into the basket grabs one of your meat pies and hands it to Thorin, “Just eat it.”

Thorin holds it, inspecting it thoroughly, sniffs it then takes a bite. His eyes shooting open as he lets out a small moan before swallowing quickly and shoving the rest in his mouth as Dwalin quickly pulls out the plates you had packed them and divided the treats between the group who all spent the rest of the meeting commenting on your cooking. Doing little else past arranging their schedules to join you for more meals.

-        The Royal Family including you were invited to a small party, dinner in one room, dancing and games in another. Thorin leaves your side after dinner to join Balin, Dwalin in the game room. After an hour of being ignored and being left alone at the table you leave and walk home alone. Dwarves only half heartedly nod their heads at you, some still ignore you completely. Dwarf custom is to invite someone someplace, if you’re not invited you can’t go. After four hours Thorin noticed you were gone. When the party is over he goes back to his room, knocks on your door, the carpet area in front of the lit fireplace is all he can see, the rest of the room is pitch black.

You are sitting on the carpet in a large shirt and knee length pants reading a book. He is pissed that you don’t have any chairs that he can see, Dis was supposed to make it comfortable for you to live in and as far as he can see she’s given you a carpet and there should be more lighting for you so you won’t be in the dark. He walks over to you, “Are you alright? You left the party early.”

“I’m fine, my head was a bit sore, It’s better now.”

“Alright, just making sure you’re alright. You should get some sleep.” Leaning in to kiss your cheek before he realized it. Standing and walking back to the door, turning and saying nervously, “Goodnight..” unsure of what to say, “..Wife.” wincing at the terrible choice, silently cursing at himself as you reply in a defeated tone, “Goodnight, Your Majesty.” Then seeing a tear fall reflecting in the light of the fireplace as he closed the door.

-        The next night he missed the meal with his family, he, Dwalin and Balin return to find another table covered still in hot food. He ends up eating nearly all of it before going to bed, passing out fully dressed. You go in to clean up after his meal, finding him still fully dressed when you check on him. Removing his boots, weapon, tucking him under the blankets.

-        The next morning he eats your breakfast looking at the empty chairs at his table wondering why you never joined him before he drops his fork realizing he’d never invited you. He knocks on your door inviting you to his next meal, you ask him which one. He says Dwarf lunch, he still has a weekly meal with his Family but prefers your cooking.

-        He asked how old you are, starting to ask questions about everything including Mahal and several battles you fought in and about several Dwarf Lords, you tell him Durin I was your godfather.

-        Dis starts taking over your room using it as her own sitting parlor again, you start reading on the ledges outside the Mountain to stay away from her, she treats you like her servant still. As a Hobbit you can go months without sleep so you can stay away from the room. Balin finds you out in the snow on a ledge and arranges for an extra chair to be brought into Thorin’s library/office to force him to bond with you. Also because Dis cannot enter his room because if you two were to consummate your marriage it would be in his room. His room is off limits to visitors as he is a married man but yours can be entered freely by any one.

-        Thorin returns sure someone must have delivered the chair to his room by mistake and has it sent away. Balin informed you of the chair and you nervously go to use it catching it being taken away, nearly bursting into tears feeling he was pushing you away again. Balin spots you leaving after he sees two Dwarves with the chair and goes to inform the Prince of the reason for the chair. Thorin heads out to choose a chair of his own for you, through the shopping and eagerly waiting for dinner with you he realizes he loves you. At dinner he asks you to join him in his sitting room surprising you with an even more comfortable chair for you.

-        One night you fell asleep reading so he carried you to your room where you haven’t been in for months. It is freezing and the fireplace is in impossibly bad shape from disuse or maintenance on Dis’ part. The blankets you were given for your impossibly tiny bed, almost the size of a small couch, are made of silk with flowers on them but there is nothing here to keep you warm and he is shocked to see the conditions you have been given at Dis’ orders. Thorin takes you back to his room, to his Monstrous bed which 20 of even the heftiest Dwarves could comfortably sleep on piles of thick furs and giant plushy pillows. Walking to the opposite side where he sleeps, pulling the covers back he tucked you in. He sleeps on the edge of his side and sleeps fully clothed, but wakes up halfway across the bed curled around your back.

-        You go on small picnics alone to read and hide from Dis or even going on small hunting trips, taking a hidden door in Erebor that leads to a nearby Hobbiton. Thorin waits outside the door till morning when you return. Thorin always tries to track you down needing to be closer to you.

-        One day outside you’re spending time with the Royal family – group of orcs

You take arrows to the back protecting Ori and Nori from the Orcs, Dis insults you the entire way back to the castle.

“That was a foolish thing to do. All you are meant for is bearing my brothers children!”

“He is a child!”

He is not your child, what does it matter, you should have turned and ran!”

Thorin, “Dis enough, don’t you dare continue on that thought, he was defensless!”

Dis, “IT WAS RECkLESS!! No Dam would ever have risked the right to bear your children over a child they have no claim to!”

Ori starts to cry and you turn to her with a glare making her step back, “I am astonished by you! He is breathing, which makes him as good as mine to defend by Hobbit standards. This was not the first time I have taken wounds in the place of another and it will not be the last!” Dis tries to speak but you cut her off, “By Dwarf standars for a Princess you are partly correct. But I am ashamed to see the pitiful figure you cast against Hobbit standards! I will ted to my wounds myself. I have no wish to see you again!” You turn grabbing Nori from his place behind you adding him to your other hip carrying them both of them home then going to your room becoming a mother figure for them changing Nori’s future as a thief. Tending to your wound yourself after going into your room and sealing the locks with your control of metal, making no one able to enter it but you.

Thorin comes up knocking on your door you let him in he checks on your wounds curling you in a tight hug. You make him dinner and he brings up the state of your room, you mention your house in the Hobbiton after stating that Dis’ way of setting up your room would be unsuitable for visitors by Hobbit standards. You take him to your house and he suggests you both move in that day. It still has nearly all of your things in it still.

-        Thorin keeps asking you if you’re hungry every time you meet up through the day. You always answer you’re starving. Dwalin mentioned to Thorin he thought you weren’t talking about food, you were talking about him. That you love him and want more of him, not just in bed, that your eyes give it away. Thorin watches closely the nest time and agreed.

-        Thorin hugging you freely the morning after, you kiss him twice on the cheek before you make him breakfast. As you start to clean after he asked what you were doing, you told him you’ve been the one cleaning his rooms this entire time. That it helps to de-stress, he tries to get you to let him bring the maids to clean the house. You insist that if your cleaning didn’t match his standards then fine, but it would still be insulting and hurtful. He curled his arm around your back kissing you on the forehead before saying he wouldn’t bring any maids but he wouldn’t have you working yourself too hard smiling at you.

-        Thorin noticed the acorns that the Hobbit couples wear, Stoic tells him that they’re traded at their weddings. You walk into your house, Thorin’s waiting in the Kitchen for you, “We’re not married?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“We never exchanged acorns. Stoic told me.”

You take in a deep breath and released it quickly, “Hobbits normally find our Ones when we are children. We grow together mostly, so that’s decades that we get to learn each other. Normally courting takes place over at least a decade when done properly, the touching and kissing bonds are formed before marriage. The emotional bond between them is normally so strong that you can feel and hear their pulse no matter the distance. You can speak to each other from great distances, normally that is when they know you are ready to exchange acorns. It’s the final stage of the bond, going alone into the Forest of Jewels and exchange vows, kiss and trade acorns, from then on there is no shattering the bond. After that is when you both plant a non-mithril acorn in the marriage garden next to the houses, every year you add another plant. After planting the public service is held where everyone gives seeds to the couple with meanings they wish for their future. Only after the relationship is consummated you remove the Mithril coating to show your Family Tree is ready to grow.”

Thorin’s head droops as his eyes fell to the floor, “So we skipped more than a few steps then.” Feeling his heart aching at what you’d missed.

“No.” You walk over wrapping your arms around his neck feeling him rest his hand on your waist as a smile started to grow on his face, “Since our marriage was arranged it is perfectly normal to do all that after, until we learn each other and bond more. You’ll know it when you feel it, it’s far stronger than loving someone.”

“So I am to go about my day knowing we aren’t married, all the Hobbits knowing?”

“Would you like me to give you your acorn? To show them that we are growing closer? I will have to make a promise to you when I do give it to you.”

Thorin’s smile grew, “Yes, I would, very much so.”

You nod you head and pull back from his grip lifting your bag onto the table, pulling out a jewelry box, open it, lifting the acorn at Thorin’s eye level. He grabbed it gently from your grip inspecting it closely before returning it to you, “How does the promise part work?”

“I’ll have to touch your hair.” He nods and you shift closer raising it, “With this chain,” placing the long Mithril chain around his neck, he starts to feel a pulsing through his body and an echo of your heartbeat through the chain. “In my heart,” Moving his hair from under the chain after crossing the chain, “In my soul,” drawing it back over his head before him, “All my breath,” Crossing the chain again, pulling it back over his head and crossing it again, “All my blood,” Moving his hair again, “All my strength,” Crossing it and drawing it forward  and resting it across his chest with the acorn under your palm whispering, “I will keep you.”

Thorin’s smile grows even wider feeling his eyes fill with tears at the echoing thump in his chest at your last verse, covering your hand with his, feeling the pulsing growing stronger as he stared deeper into your eyes. He leaned forward to kiss you feeling sparks shooting through his veins, wrapping his arms around your back pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss. Wearing it proudly outside his shirts and coats every day after that.

-        Thorin realizes during breakfast after that, he had never braided your hair. States he would like to court you, since it was so forced, he feels you should be properly wooed. Forming his own courtship timeline.

-        His gift if a hand carved dark grey marble piano and wooden hand crafted violin and cello as you played more than one instrument, which he placed in the formerly empty corner of the room where his harp and stool sat alone. Now all four shared the space so you could play together, music being a large part of Hobbit courting and daily life, you are speechless, a few tears running down your cheeks. You wipe your cheeks and kiss him passionately nearly pulling with you flat into the side of the piano, he quickly returns the kiss wrapping is arms tightly around you. Releasing him you tell him you’ve never seen such beautifully crafted instruments, hugging him tightly as he squeezed you in return kissing the top of your head.

-        Your gift in return you turn the empty ‘dwarf’ mountain behind Erebor near the one the Hobbiton is inside turning it into a greenhouse and brewery for Thorin. He doesn’t see you for days, when he does your coated in bruises, following you and finds your surprise. Loving it, seeing as you will be Queen and you are providing food for his people. All this coming after an argument with the Lord of Dale and the Master of Laketown wanting to raise the prices of food supplies to the Dwarves. Your greenhouse also harnessed the river flowing though the Mountain, using part to fish, keeping 10 out of every 20 large fish, keeping them in the floating part of the planters to breed and keep the water clean along with making those plants grow stronger. You dig barrels of earth and pond worms by the edges of Greenwood and Laketown along with collecting several insects from the forest with Thranduil’s permission. You’d asked for his permission during his last trip to Erebor for a meeting with Thror. Gladly helping his greatest friend. Thorin spots you with your worms, “What are you dong?”

“Digging for worms.”

He smiles at your vague answer, “What ever for?”

“Can’t tell you,” Winking at him, “It’s a surprise.”

That night aat dinner he comes up behind you as you are cooking and hugs you gently, you kiss him on the cheek, pulling the last out of the oven, setting it all down on the table, he pulls you to him. You ask, “You’re not hungry?”

“Starving.” Cupping your cheek and pulls you in for a kiss, your arms curl around him as it deepens before he releases you, gently stroking your cheek and chin. “I love you.”

You let out a soft chuckle and smile before kissing him passionately and telling him, “I love you.” He kissed you again only pulling away when his stomach growled loudly making you both laugh and you pull him to the table to eat.

-        Thror and his Family are invited to Greenwood for a ball, you dance with Thorin after he is jealous of you dancing with Thranduil and Legolas. Through it you inform him that you helped raise Legolas making you their greatest ties to the Elven allies. This fact flowing through the Mountain quickly leading to a surge of newfound respect for you, mostly by Dis realizing that Thorin was the subordinate not you, him being the weakness in the match and you had every chance to break the bond.

-        Dis says she is going hunting with her brothers and husband and you say, “I didn’t know pregnant Dams were allowed to go camping.”

All, “What?!”

“Oh, right. Dwarves can’t normally tell through their first year, I’d say you’re about 6 months along.” You can let each of them hear the heartbeat. Dis and her husband come daily to hear it along with asking for weekly progress reports on its health, the rest of the family taking turns weekly to hear the heartbeat.

-        For Thorin’s birthday you forge him a mithril set of armor to wear under his Dwarf armor, he asks how you got so much mithril

-        Hobbits being able to control metals, create jewels, blood, tears and hair turn to mithril. Telling Thorin Hobbits have to trim their hair often as it grows so fast gaining a vast wealth in Mithril in a matter of months. When he braids your hair again after your next bath he values your hair so much more.


	29. Dwalin x Thorin x arranged wife

Heaven’s light - hunchback of Notre Dame - version sung by Melkor cursing you, your One will never love you, bonding with him will only bring you pain.

Dwalin x Thorin are lovers

You agree to marry Thorin for an heir. He’s not very kind to you. Dwalin grows fond of you (not romantic) does his best to make sure Thorin treats you better, I.e, be nice to her or no sex mr!

You tell him you’re pg, he says you can go stay with Thranduil in Greenwood for as long as you wish, accidentally annulling the marriage, essentially shunning and banishing you from Erebor. Thranduil marries you helps you raise your children. You and Thorin grow to be friends as your children grow.


	30. Tent

In the newly rebuilt Erebor Dain is helping to oversee the repairs in Erebor/Dale. You are placed as the Kong’s assistant as you’re the only one able to give the King orders on where to be or what to do.

(Still too stubborn to admit he cares for you)

Also he demands you are dressed to the station of a Queen even though you curiously eye all the gifted garb wondering just how dams really dress, since Dis and their mother are the only ones you’ve seen so far while the rest travel back.

Dain has a habit of leading you trough the mountain so you keep getting taken from the boiling forges out to the overlook or even out to Dale. And true to Dwarves fashion dams coats are taken to be hung up when joining meetings at the tables and you always forget it.

One day you have enough of it as it started to snow that morning. Dain is in the middle of a sentence then looks around for you for a readback on a note from earlier “I do believe we’ve misplaced our Lass.”

Thorin peeks down into his curiously poofed out coat as Dwalin smirks and points at you hiding inside the coat. Your voice sounds out from under the thick coat reading back what he wanted to know. You stay there until you return into the mountain. Unknown to you being placed as someone’s head source outside of family is a forcing of courtship leaving the melting puddle of kingly joy wrapped around you just beams as he plans his retaliatory actions and additions to your gifts.


	31. Baby Brothers Fix Series Notes

Baby Brothers - The boys ask Thranduil about his cape and if he’s a superhero you have to explain superheroes.

They take one of the portraits you drew of him, Elrond and Legolas for them to sign them. You’re across the courtyard from them they ask if you would make another for them the boys get your sketch book and carry it back for them to inspect.

“When have you seen me shirtless?”

“Again, it’s not you, it’s the actor’s body that plays you.”

“And just how close were you that you got this much detail? Were you lovers?”

You snort and choke partially at his assumption, “He wouldn’t give me a second glance if I was on fire. No. He’s been shirtless in some of his films.”

“I will get back to the fire comment later. But why draw me shirtless? Even using his body, which, we even have the same freckles..”

“It..”

A smirk slides on his face, “You find us attractive.”

You roll your eyes, “Careful if that head of yours gets any bigger you’ll need a new crown.”

His smirk grows as he flips to the next sketch, “You do.” Making you roll your eyes.

…

“When have you ever seen me stand like that?”

Legolas glances over his shoulder, “This morning after breakfast.” Smiles at his Father’s partial glare.

..

Thranduil spots clothing in the sketches he wants and asks you to sketch them out fully from several angles for his seamstresses.

“I like this one, and this one…This one but blue…and, just sketch them all…”


	32. Thranduil Prisoner idea (gonna be smutty)

\- I have an idea for Thranduil with a reader that’s kidnapped from her destroyed village and she escapes into Mirkwood to hide from her captors. When she’s taken before the King she accidentally insults one of the Council members he insists she’s banished but Thranduil simply announces she’s his new fiance and the Council member will just have to accept she’s foreign to their ways and it wasn’t intentional.  
She’s unsure of how to act, assuming she’s not allowed to leave her room (Attached to the King’s) or to speak with the King unless by his request. Only to be told by the King she’s free to roam as she pleases as the future Queen after the Prince heard her crying.  
Sneaks out of her room to read through the books on his book shelves. overhears him reading through his notes from a meeting earlier and voicing his irritations only to glance up as you slide an open book on his desk and tap a section on the page it’s opened to before turning back to her room.  
He starts accepting her presence and being friendly with her. Asks her to share his bed to get used to each other’s company. Eventually she ends up caring for him as he slowly welcomes her in his heart only to ruin everything with a rash announcement in response to the same Council member who wanted her banished. An announcement that causes the reader to leave everything she’d been gifted, leaving with only the clothes she was found in(barefoot as well) with a note for the King explaining she couldn’t agree to the marriage and willingly accepted her banishment.  
Her absence is found out when the King returns from a trip to Rivendell, as well as the reason why driving the Elf King on a search to find her.   
She makes it to Lothlorien where she’s granted a safe place to stay and a job as a simple servant seeing to an old ring of gardens in the Royal Circle Long since abandoned to keep you occupied after Lord Celeborn recognizes her description from a letter from the Elf King about you when the news first was sent out.


	33. Thranduil Lessons Idea

The Dwarves keep annoying you when you try to write your stories and you notice that you get spikes of creativity and there’s a cone of silence around Thranduil, so you just show up in Mirkwood one day and start following him around quietly and write. You’d made a joke during your interrogation about studying to run a country from him so he just assumes it’s that and keeps giving you tips which seamlessly seems to fit in your stories and the small comics included. He also partially uses you to keep up with what’s going on, he assumes you’re writing down what’s said around you, you usually have the ability to recite it back word for word.

You’re not given a room but at the end of each day you’re allowed into his sitting room for more of your lessons, which slowly start to grow more personal. Finally realizes you’ve been sharing his room and using the public bath house. One day he finds one of your stories laying on the couch in his sitting room beside you, he reads it and has a small daybed added to the room, unwilling to send you to another room, enjoying having you there when he wakes up.


	34. Mary queen of Scots

Cosplaying and you fall into Middle Earth.

In Rivendell you get carried away on the wine and wake up hung over to find the Princes on your bed.

Fili, “You never said you were a queen!”

Kili, “We kind of guessed it by the crown but you should have at least mentioned something about your cousin Elizabeth and her plot to kill you!”

Fili, “No one will harm you while we’re here!”

Bilbo walks in with something to help with your head as they get called to help with breakfast. “Do you remember what you said last night?”

You cover your face and shake your head, “no.”

He gives you a recap, apparrently you summarized the show reign’s first season for them. Bilbo asks, “I thought, I mean, it sounded a lot like that play you had mentioned from your old world. Doesn’t it?”

You mumble back, “It is. But it sounds exactly like something drunk me would say.”

Bilbo, “Well you’re stuck here now, what could the harm be in you being a queen to a country they will never see? I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.”

Turns out there is a lot of harm in it when feelings get involved and a set of Kings get ideas at just how a queen should live and who they live with.

…

You angrily shout silencing the pair of bickering Kings, “I’m not really a Queen.”

Thranduil, “I understand you’ve lost your kingdom but there are a great number of lands here up for reclaiming. Southern Greenwood for example.”

Thorin interjects, “No! Moria! More mithril than you could dream of to coat you to your full station. Greater riches than your Cousin could ever dream of!”

You grumble and walk out of the room when they start bickering again.


End file.
